Momento Perfecto
by ryuugunat
Summary: Toda mi vida espere por encontrar ese momento que fuera simplemente perfecto.


Hola espero les guste esta historia y si es asi espero sus .

* * *

 _ **Here with you now I'm good, still miss you**_

Tenía ocho años cuando conocí a Shizuru, era tan brillante como el sol y yo estaba tan distante como la luna. Quizá es por eso que entró en mi vida, podría jurar que había sido enviada hacia mí por mi padre desde el cielo para calentar mi corazón que parecía haberse vuelto frío y amargo después de su muerte. Mi madre se encontraba con una fuerte depresión tras el deceso de mi padre por lo que trabajaba sin descanso, se alegró mucho cuando vio que por fin había logrado conseguir una amiga y no la culpó cada uno lidia con el dolor de forma diferente, después de todo el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre.

Shizuru y yo siempre fuimos lados opuestos, ella era amable, gentil, brillante y suave. Todo lo que faltaba en mí y no sabía que lo necesitaba hasta que conocí a esta linda pero penetrante chica que me envolvió con calidez. Mis días de juventud que debería haber estado llenos de miseria y tristeza cambiaron para mejor cuando Shizuru llego ese día de primavera y se llevó el invierno de mi corazón dándome la mitad de su sándwich y se sentaba a mi lado. Fue mi compañera de escritorio cuando nadie quería sentarse junto a la "niña espeluznante cuyo padre murió".

En cierto modo, Shizuru salvó mi vida de convertirse en una tragedia total. Ella era la luz al final de un túnel oscuro y la primera bocanada de aire que tomaba después de salir de este océano, incluso antes de sentirme ahogada Shizuru ya me había sacado. Mi vida hubiera sido una de esas historias trágicas y solitarias que termina con una soga alrededor de mi cuello, pero ella supo llenar las páginas en blanco y darle un final a esta trama de depresión en la que me encontraba e incluso obtuve más amigos y enemigos.

A veces, su amabilidad incondicional y su felicidad constante me parecían una carga. Era la mejor en muchos aspectos, podría haber hecho amistad con personas mejores si me abandonaba. Desafortunadamente, ella era la mejor amiga de la infancia de la niña espeluznante y extraña.

La secundaria era un martirio y se veía fácil pero esta era más difícil de lo que esperaba. Una lluviosa noche de julio después de mi turno en el conbini, cinco chicos de mi escuela esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina y esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que me dio cuenta de lo brutales que podrían ser las manos de las personas. Terminé con la nariz rota y robaron cada centavo en mi billetera. Mi madre ni siquiera se dio cuenta mi nariz rota o cómo no había ido a la escuela en los últimos siete días.

Shizuru en cambio me había llamado 59 veces y me había dejado otros 105 mensajes de texto mas también solía venir a mi miserable apartamento todos los días después de la escuela y estar de pie afuera de la puerta todo el día incluso los fines de semana. Mi madre finalmente abrió la puerta y dejo que shiz pasara a pesar de mis protestas. Mamá me miró con dolor en los ojos y puso su mano suavemente alrededor de mi hombro. Han sido 10 años desde que papá falleció, pero el dolor detrás de sus ojos se mantuvo igual que el día, que escuche mi padre había perdido control del automóvil y saliendo del camino, matándolo en el sitio.

Mi nariz todavía se veía bastante mal y me negué a dejar que Shiz me viese así, no quería parecer débil o al menos eso era lo que quería que pensara. Sabía que la única razón por la cual este acto violento se había prolongado durante tanto tiempo era debido a Shizuru. Nadie en su sano juicio quería verme al lado suyo, era popular, guapa, rica, capitana del club de ceremonia del Té y la presidente de la clase en cambio yo solo era la mejor amiga de la infancia de Shizuru. Todos sabían eso y estaba agradecida y avergonzada de ese título. Para ser honesta, me sentí aliviada cuando esos muchachos me dieron una paliza esa noche esa debía ser mi vida, no está. Shizuru me salvó de que mis días terminaran de esa forma al brindarme su amistad era como un manto invisible que me protegía.

"¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas?" La voz de Shiz tembló ligeramente, se escuchaba con un dejo de pena y arrepentimiento.

"Estoy bien. Gracias por venir pero puedes irte ahora". No dejaba de mirarme como si fuera un cachorro abandonado como si quisiera estar en mi lugar, deja de sentirte culpable por mi trágica vida comenzaba a molestarme.

"Descubriré quién te hizo esto y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvan a la escuela. Los haré pagar por..." Su voz era tan fuerte la tristeza de hace unos segundos ahora se estaba llenando de odio e ira pura.

"Para..." Suspire, pero por supuesto no podía oírme.

"Voy a hacer pagar a esos bastardos..." Ahora estaba gritando con lágrimas llenando sus ojos y sus hombros temblaban enormemente.

No lo soportaba quería sostener sus manos y mirarla a los ojos, decirle que ella me salvó y no era necesario que hiciera más. Era la única razón por la que mi vida no se ha vuelto agria, por la que todavía podía reírme de las burlas que recibía y aun así ir a la escuela, era mi mejor amiga y me hizo disfrutar lo que quedaba de mi niñez o eso se hubiera perdido, ¡no lo hubiera encontrado! Si ella no me daba la mitad de su sándwich y se sentaba a mi lado, quién sabe dónde estaría.

 _ **Those overflowing emotions only get stronger**_

En cambio, le grite.

"No soy tu compasivo caso de caridad, Shizuru. Entiendo que tu vida es tan malditamente perfecta todo el tiempo y un egoísmo heroico dentro de ti quiere ayudar a una perdedora como yo. Pero ya no tienes que hacer eso. Puedes dejar de fingir que eres mi amiga y puedes dejar de actuar como si yo realmente fuera significativa para ti ya me siento como una completa miserable sabiendo que estoy a tu sombra no sé qué es lo que quieras pero por favor sal de mi vida. Por favor. "Alguna parte enferma y retorcida de mí realmente cree en todo lo que acabo de gritarle.

Tal vez estas palabras fueron una colección de todos mis sentimientos reprimidos que he almacenado desde el día que la conocí. Me ayudo a salir a delante, le debo tanto no tengo suficiente para devolver todo lo que hizo por mí, siempre estaré en deuda con ella.

Nos miramos la una a la otra por lo que parecieron horas hasta que Shizuru comenzó a llorar cayó al piso con su las palmas presionando con firmeza sus ojos. Saltaron lágrimas y me quedé allí sin saber qué hacer. En todos estos años nos hemos llamado mejores amigas, nunca la había visto llorar. Nunca nos hemos contado nuestros secretos más profundos. Nunca hemos llorado juntas, nunca le conté como me sentía respecto a mi padre y cómo desearía conocer mejor a mi madre. Jamás me conto sus preocupaciones en casa o los problemas que tenía en la escuela o quizá era que solo éramos dos extrañas que se sentaron una al lado de la otra en la escuela y debes en cuando convivían y se hacían bromas.

"Gracias, Natsuki". Shiz finalmente se quitó las palmas de los ojos y me miró con sus ojos rojos. Se frotó un par de veces hasta que pudo tener con una visión más clara. "Natsuki, me mostraste que está bien ser miserable. Está bien no ser feliz todo el tiempo. Me enseñaste cómo recuperarse de la tragedia y lo más importante, fuiste la única persona que me escuchó, escuchaste mi voz y compartiste mi silencio. No siento pena por ti, es solo que estoy constantemente preocupada de que te vayas. Que un día despierte y me hayas dejado como tantas personas antes. Estoy abrumada por la sensación de que soy una carga para ti". Susurró esta última línea suave y delicadamente. Siempre fue mejor para decir la verdad que yo. Siempre pensé que no temía expresar sus sentimientos, pero fui agraviada. Las dos éramos humanos después de todo, ambas tuvimos preocupaciones y dolor. Ambas teníamos verdades que escondimos de la otra a pesar de lo cerca que pensamos que estábamos. Ella dijo su verdad y yo también espero una vez más decir esto en un momento perfecto.

"Shizuru, gracias por salvarme".

Me trago mi verdad y la abrazo en su lugar. La abrazo en mis brazos y me siento a gusto. Estoy tan contenta de que se haya quedado. Estoy tan contenta de que esté aquí estoy tan feliz que sea mi mejor amiga.

 _ **Uh It's hard for me to say**_

 _ **Cuz we can see how it's going to end.**_

Mi madre murió el día que cumplí 19 años, en lugar de enseñarme a beber sake, me dio un funeral.

La primera vez que estuve en un funeral fue de mi padre. Solo tenía siete años, vestía un vestido negro, y no tenía conciencia de la situación. No entendía por qué los adultos al azar venían hacia mí y me decían que lo sentían. No sabía lo que sentían y yo solo quería poder salir y jugar con mi padre. Miré su foto y esperé toda la noche para que el volviera, pero nunca lo hizo solo tenía siete años cuando supe lo que era la muerte.

Durante 14 años, mi madre pasó su vida extrañando a mi padre. Dio vueltas en círculos, experimentando cada una de las siete etapas del dolor paso un largo tiempo para llegar a la etapa de aceptación. Corrió en círculo durante 14 años. Estaba sufriendo y todas las noches, podía escucharla llorar por lo bajo como para no despertar a su hija que también acaba de perder a alguien que era lo más importante en el mundo. En un día, mi madre perdió el amor de la vida, su esposo y al padre de su hija.

Mi madre me contó muchas historias sobre mi padre con la esperanza de mantener la memoria con vida, incluso si solo se trata de fragmentos. La única historia que ha hizo una gran impacto en mí fue cuando mi madre finalmente le dijo a mi padre que lo amaba. Mi mamá era una persona muy tímida que siempre tenía cuidado con su palabras. Esperó el momento perfecto para decirle cuánto lo amaba.

"Por supuesto que sabía que lo amaba mucho antes de decírselo. No era que no supiera o que algo me retenía de decirlas, quería encontrar el momento perfecto para decirlo. Quería que el los recordara por siempre." Mi mamá siempre sonreía cuando contaba esa parte sobre recordarlos para siempre porque lo hace. Podría tener un alzhéimer y aún recordar el momento exacto en que le dijo a papá que lo amaba.

"Entonces mamá, ¿cuándo finalmente le dijiste?"

"Cuando recibí una llamada de tu tía diciéndome que Seki estaba en el hospital. Ella no me dijo por qué. Estaba lloviendo ese día y no pude encuentra un taxi, así que corrí todo el camino hasta el hospital. Oh hija, en este momento mi cara está cubierta de lágrimas, mocos y lluvia. Me encontré en el hospital gritando el nombre de tu padre tu tía tuvo que golpearme un par de veces para callarme. Resulta que a Seki le quitaron su apéndice y él estaba bien. Cuando lo vi, lloré como nunca y tu padre siempre lo mencionó durante la cena familiar. Todos se reirían, pero yo estaba siempre agradecida de que él estaba bien. De todos modos, mientras me encontraba aun lado de su cama me senté a su lado y le dije:

"Seki Kuga, siempre he estado enamorada de ti". Siempre terminaba esta historia con una sonrisa agridulce y entregándome un trozo de chocolate de su frasco secreto de dulces.

"Espera, ¿cuándo es el momento perfecto?" Le pregunte con curiosidad y maravillada.

Aun no logro recordar lo que dijo, no puedo recordar nada ojalá estuviera aquí para contarme la historia otra vez. Eran las 12:04 a.m. cuando la gente finalmente se despejó y me quedé cara a cara con mi madre. Quería preguntarle por qué murió, quería preguntarle si ella tenía que morir, me preguntaba, si esta semana no me hubiera ido por mi programa universitario, ¿ella todavía estaría viva? Había tantas preguntas que solo ella podría responder. Pero ella ni siquiera dejó una nota, ni siquiera una sola palabra, nada, me dio muchos recuerdos sobre papá pero me negó dejar algo sobre sí misma. Ella ni siquiera quería estar viva en un recuerdo, ella quería estar viva solo si papá lo estaba,la necesito pero se ha ido.

¡Ni siquiera puede estar enojada con ella! Soportó 14 años de su vida girando en círculo, obligándose a vivir para mí. Dejó $ 500,000 bajo mi nombre y mis estudios universitarios fueron totalmente pagados. Era una buena madre incluso cuando estaba muerta. Esperé a Shizuru debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, la necesitaba ahora más que a nada en el mundo.

 _ **I can not continue like this, I'll have to forget you**_

Mi mejor amiga de la infancia con la que he crecido ahora me gusta más que una amiga, me dijo que tomaría el autobús 152 y debería estar aquí en unos minutos. Espere, lo único en lo que parece soy buena era esperando. Estando así hizo que de una manera muy extraña, me sintiera como mi madre.

"... debido a la fuerte lluvia en Tokio, ha habido un accidente importante en la carretera que involucra a los vehículos de dieciocho ruedas y el autobús 152. Se encontró al conductor del camión

muerto en el lugar y los 11 pasajeros en el autobús han muerto en el lugar. Para más información..." Todo quedó en blanco, no podía respirar, todo se quedó congelado mientras el presentador de noticias continuaba hablando y miraba las imágenes del accidente. Me sentí entumecida y totalmente perdida.

He esperado tanto para encontrar este momento perfecto que ahora no tendría la oportunidad de decir nada. A diferencia de mi madre, yo ni siquiera tenía el beneficio de la duda de que Shizuru estaba viva para escuchar mi confesión. Esperaba ansiosamente y ahora me quedé con el tiempo de la vida de remordimiento.

"... hey ¡Oye! Natsuki? "¿Estaba yo alucinando? No podría ser debería haber estado en el Bus 152, que acaba de dar la vuelta en el camino matando a todos a bordo.

"¿S-shizuru?" Me giré y ahí estaba mi Shizuru con un vestido corto y una gabardina que estaban empapados en lluvia. Su cabello estaba mojado y respiraba desigualmente como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde. Estaba ayudando a la abuela a mudarse y me perdí el...". Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente vio la transmisión de emergencia en la televisión.

"Shiz-shizuru, estás viva". Caí al suelo y comencé a llorar. No lloré ni una vez durante el funeral, pero no pude evitarlo ahora. Se sentía como si el mundo entero hubiera puesto toda su tristeza sobre mí y no tuve más remedio que romper.

"Natsuki... Te amo". Shiz susurró tan casualmente como si estuviera respirando. Se sentó a mi lado con sus brazos a mí alrededor y nos sentamos en el piso con las noticias volando detrás de nosotros y la imagen de mis muertos mirándonos. Me alegro de que usaran la foto de ella sonriendo, me alegro de que pareciera feliz. Espero que se haya reunido con papá y que fueran ellos quienes se hayan asegurado de que Shiz no subió a ese autobús. Eso quería creer que fue un regalo de mi madre. Así como mi padre me la envió, mi madre ahora también intercedía.

"Casi me muero hoy y cuando me di cuenta de eso, tenía que decírtelo. Lamento que tu madre muriera. Este probablemente no es el mejor momento para confesarlo. Te amo, pero ¿y si hubiera muerto en ese autobús hoy? Hubiera muerto sin decirle cómo me siento realmente. Te amo, Natsuki. te amo más que una amiga. Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir". La sinceridad y el calor de Shizuru derritieron mi amargo corazón infantil y ahora ella me está dando amor, sigue salvándome.

"Todo a quien amo ha muerto. Por favor, nunca me dejes". Podría haberla perdido esta noche. Este podría no ser el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad, pero pensar que el amor de mi vida pudo haber muerto esta noche me hace querer decir todo.

 _ **But I got my Love for you**_

Pero me trago la verdad e invento una que espero transmita mi confesión sin que realmente tenga que decirla. En mi corazón, yo estaba todavía esperando el momento perfecto. Estaba esperando, esperando, esperando... tiene que haber un momento perfecto en el que pueda decirle cuánto la amo. Para decirle cuánto significaba para mí, mis sentimientos eran tan grandes que cada vez era más difícil contenerlos a todos sin soltarlo todo en el momento equivocado. Hasta entonces, me he tragado mi verdad y la abrazo en su lugar. La estrecho entre mis brazos y me siento a gusto. Estoy tan contenta de que esté viva. Estoy tan contenta de que esté aquí. Estoy tan contenta de que ella sea mi novia.

 _ **Could you help me to call happiness in the bottom of my heart?**_

Compré un anillo, pasé por la floristería y compré la flor favorita de Shiz, hoy es el día. Hoy es mi momento perfecto gritaría a los 4 vientos: Shizuru, ¡Siempre te he amado! Esperé 15 años. Esperé un momento perfecto, esperé y esperé. Quería hacer el momento lo más hermoso posible, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Mi vida que pensé que comenzó como una tragedia fue en realidad una comedia. No iba a terminar en el sonido sordo de una soga tensarse, iba a terminar con un matrimonio, aunque en realidad no era un fin sino el comienzo de una gran aventura a su lado.

Todos los que amo ha muerto siempre, pero Shizuru se quedó. Estaba viva y enamorada de mí tan locamente como yo estoy enamorada de ella. Mientras caminaba hacia el parque donde se suponía que se reuniría conmigo en unos minutos, comenzó a llover. Me puse de pie bajo la lluvia sosteniendo su flor favorita. Puse mi mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y jugué con la caja del anillo. Estaba lloviendo más fuerte pero seguí sonriendo mientras imaginaba qué tipo de rostro haría cuando me arrodillé y saqué el anillo.

"¡Nat-su-ki!" Me giré cuando oí la voz de Shiz gritando mi nombre. Estaba saludando desde el otro lado de la calle con un paraguas lila sobre su cabeza, tenía su brillante sonrisa mientras me saludaba.

No podía esperar

Necesitaba decírselo ahora.

Entonces, corrí hacia ella al otro lado del parque solo debía cruzar la calle.

Casi lo hice.

Un destello de luz.

Una bocina sonando.

Shizuru gritando.

Y nada.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

Estaba tumbada en el húmedo pavimento mientras la lluvia caía.

Pude ver a Shiz corriendo hacia mí.

Pero no puedo verla claramente.

Quiero verla.

Necesito decirle que la amo.

Shizuru, ¡Siempre te he amado!

No salen palabras.

Estoy comenzando a sentirme mareada.

Todo estába saliendo tan bien.

No podía ver era como mirar la ventana brumosa de niebla.

Cierro mis ojos y la oscuridad me envuelve, finalmente recuerdo la respuesta de mi madre.

"Espera, ¿cuándo es el momento perfecto?" pregúntale con curiosidad y maravillada.

Ella hace a un lado su cabello y mira hacia la ventana el atardecer.

"Ahora."

No hay tiempo mejor como ahora.

Debería haberle dicho a Shizuru antes.

Pero es demasiado tarde ahora.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
